


Wake Up Call

by Yuutayo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutayo/pseuds/Yuutayo
Summary: The mission was long, it was long and it was tough on them all. It’s rude to stare, an invasion of privacy. He doesn’t mean to let his mind wander, thoughts churning around memories and feelings that he long since buried. But he does, and McCree notices, of course.Or in which Genji misses their Blackwatch days.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to  Betina for being my beta and nitpicking my drunken 3am drabble, so if you see any mistakes just flame her....

He doesn’t mean to stare, means to spare the man at least a fragment of dignity in his current state. Shoulder against the wall, hunched over as he rubs the pain from his tender joints, armor momentarily unclasped to allow him the reprieve his expression seems to beg for. His brows furrowed and posture tense. The mission was long, it was long and it was tough on them all. It’s rude to stare, an invasion of privacy. He doesn’t mean to let his mind wander, thoughts churning around memories and feelings that he long since buried. But he does, and McCree notices, of course.

It’s quick, the muted sound of what was stirring within Genji’s mind suddenly louder than all of his thoughts combined, his heart rate, the water running in the distance and his own laboured breathing mixed with the muffled sound of voices in the hallway. The distant sensation of the cold, wet communal shower floors beneath his feet. He freezes, his limbs taking on life of their own as they lock him in place. And it isn’t as though the other man can see his face, can see Genji’s eyes burning through his visor, neck tensing with the urge to turn on his heels, to run. He can’t possibly see the way Genji swallows back words, Adam’s apple moving slowly, forcing himself to not look away.

Of course he knows. He’s always had a third eye for these things, for Genji and everything about him, and if Genji was being honest with himself, he would know that McCree has long since noticed he was being watched, and that the cowboy had been keeping a close eye on him in return. But it’s been years, and that connection they once shared seems like nothing more than a fever dream at this point; some sort of fucked up alternative universe, a reality where people don’t push away those closest to them. Where they stick together until the very end.

Of course he fucking knows, and Genji’s breath catches in his throat when their eyes meet.

 

  
*

 

  
McCree’s breath is hot against the back of his neck, mouth open and wet along the shell of his ear and then his shoulder blades, tugging the fabric down to gain better access. It’s almost feverish, the way they go at each other, Genji’s forehead resting against the wall where he’s held in place by two strong hands. Hands that are burning hot to the touch, hands that are pushing his hoodie up to bunch around his throat, allowing him to grope freely at what remains of Genji’s body; the parts that aren’t covered in cold, metal casing, that aren’t glowing red and ominous in the darkness of the other man’s room.

Genji keens, mouth falling open as one of McCree’s hands palm his chest. Calloused fingers moving around his nipple, teasing him.

“Well, aren’t you eager?” McCree’s voice is thick with lust, causing Genji's shoulders to hunch forward, his body tingling pleasantly. But he isn’t mocking him, not now.

He can hardly find the words to respond, he’s too focused on the other hand, not the one tugging the hardening flesh of his nipple between two fingers, but the one slowly unclasping the plates between his legs. It’s making him see stars, and it’s so hot where they stand that it’s nearly unbearable. There’s heat coiling in the pit of his stomach and curling up his spine, his marred skin burning beneath McCree’s touch. It all feels almost too real in that moment, up until McCree is freeing his cock from the armor.

“Jesse…” He chokes out, back tensing.

“I’ve got you”, he whispers into his ear, “Just relax, darlin’.”

Genji shudders, head falling back against McCree’s shoulder as his hips involuntarily twitch. But the other man is a solid wall behind him, sturdy and safe, the fingers toying with his chest disappear as he wraps the arm they belong to around Genji’s torso, holding him firmly in place. He squeezes his eyes shut, letting himself focus entirely on the sensation of McCree’s hand around his cock, stroking him to his full length, smearing the already ridiculous amount of precum around his slit. His own hands move, one gripping the arm encasing him, and the other resting gently against McCree’s wrist. Encouraging him to continue.

“Jesse Jesse Jesse”, he sounds desperate, it wouldn’t be far from the truth.

He’s bucking his hips, and McCree instinctively tightens his hold on him, creating the perfect space with his fist for him to fuck into. And Genji can barely contain himself, can’t stop the choked moans from escaping his throat as he’s suddenly being undressed further. They’ve done this before, and McCree knows what connects to what, as well as which buttons to push. So it’s not too surprising when Genji feels a rush of cold air hit his lower half.

There isn’t much to work with, isn’t much of him left below his thighs, but McCree has never said a single word about it, and quietly sets aside pieces with his free hand, trying his best to be careful. Inconspicuously reaching for the lube. Something tightens within Genji’s chest, and he begs the other man to hurry with a soft, yet impatient noise.

His point gets across.

“Please.”

They hardly feel rushed, but things tend to get heated rather quickly the moment McCree gets his fingers inside him and Genji feels his stomach clench. His breath hitches as a thumb roughly circles his entrance, barely breaching him but the friction just enough to make him rock back. And the burn, the stretch from being penetrated would have been unpleasant if he wasn’t already used to it, if he hadn’t done this plenty of times before. But that doesn’t mean stars don’t explode across his vision when the hand on his cock squeezes, the fingers in his ass spreading him open further. His head slumps forward, sweat beading at his temples.

He’s moaning out McCree’s name, moving his hips as those warm lips return to his neck, peppering him with kisses. The feeling of McCree’s chest against his back, his hand making quick work of his arousal, is almost too much. Genji’s eyebrows furrow, and he has to force back the words forming in his throat, the ridiculous pleading. Wants to beg McCree to never stop, to fuck him harder, to hold him tight, to touch him and never stop. But instead he bites his lips, groans as he listens to the sweet nothings being fed to him, whispering into his ears, kissed into his sweaty skin. He always does. They never say it.

 

 

  
*

 

 

The stream of water hitting the floor from the shower to his right is just loud enough for him to snap out of it.

Genji looks away, of course. He’ll hate himself endlessly for it later on that night. But the way his heart flutters, heat gathering around his collar isn’t fair. Nothing hardly seems fair anymore, and that is partly why he leaves. Head whipping around and away from the scene at hand as he walks out the door. He will return to shower eventually, but for now he cannot stop let go of the past.

He never quite could.

 


End file.
